Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear
Lotso (full name Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear) is the main antagonist from the film Toy Story 3. He first appeared as a cameo in Up. ''Toy Story 3 Lotso is first introduced greeting Woody and the gang, and then showed them around Sunnyside, which at first glance appears to be a paradise. But he places the new toys in the Caterpillar Room, knowing that the toys there are played with by children who are really too young to play with them properly, and as a result will tear them apart. When Buzz Lightyear came to Lotso and his men asking for them to be moved, Lotso denies Buzz's demand and resets him to his demo mode, making him think he was a real space ranger again and manipulated him to be his henchman. He made Buzz kidnap his friends and lock them up, with Mr. Potatohead being put in "The Box". Woody, who had escaped Sunnyside earlier, saves his friends and formulates a plan to escape Sunnyside. When they tried to escape, Lotso shows up, and Woody reminds him of his old owner, Daisy. Mad that Daisy replaced him with another Lotso, he came to Sunnyside with Big Baby and Chuckles the Clown. Lotso and Big Baby rose to power and made the daycare a toy prison, while Chuckles was taken home to Bonnie's house. He, along with Andy's toys, was taken to the city dump and was almost killed before being saved by Woody and Buzz. However, he betrayed them and left them for dead. The toys were however, rescued by Squeeze Toy Aliens. Hamm and Slinky want to get back at Lotso for what he did, but Woody convinces them that he'd been enough trouble. Instead, Lotso is punished on his own when a garbage man finds him and tied him to the front of a garbage truck with a few other toys, one of them telling him to keep his mouth shut so that the junkyard filth and insects won't get in, something which Lotso instantly obliges to. Toy Description From Official Website: ''"Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear is a jumbo, extra-soft teddy bear with a pink and white plush body and a velvety purple nose. This lovable bear stands fuzzy heads and shoulders above other teddy bears because he smells like sweet strawberries! With a smile that will light up your child's face and a belly just asking to be hugged, Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear is sure to become a bedtime necessity. Stain-resistant. Spot clean plush surface with a damp cloth." Trivia * Lotso was first spotted underneath a girl's bed in Up when Carl Fredricksen's house flies past her window and it was later comfirmed that he would be a new character in Toy Story 3. * Lotso is the first Disney villain of the 2010's decade. * The way in which Big Baby throws Lotso into the dumpster mimics a scene in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, in which Darth Vader throws Emperor Palpatine into the reactor shaft of the Second Death Star. * Lotso's fate by the end of the film is similar to Stinky Pete's. Both are unexpectedly found, and then they find themselves in a unwanted predicament: Stinky Pete becomes stuck with a girl who likes to draw on her toys, while Lotso becomes a fly attractant for a garbage truck. However, after Toy Story 2, it has been stated that Stinky Pete got used to it and he liked it, while it is unclear if Lotso, after Toy Story 3, has ever got used to it because it has never been stated. * He, along with Hopper, is one of the most evil of all Pixar villains as he has forced Big Baby and Chuckles to follow him even though they didn't want to, as good as broke all the toys in The Caterpiller Room and almost killed Woody, Buzz, Bullseye, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Slinky, Rex, Jessie and Hamm. * Lotso's ultimate fate is unclear. It is probable that he remains strapped to the truck, but it also can be theorized, that after being on a truck for a long time he was broken by rain, bugs and other things like that, so the garbageman threw him away, and Lotso was this time killed by the shredder, as there was no one to save him this time. The other toys strapped to the truck probably suffered the same fate. * Lotso will appear in World of Color on March 25, 2011. Gallery lotsos.jpg|Lotso's cameo in Up. lots bear pinky.jpg|Lotso as he appears at the Disney Parks. Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear.jpg|Lotso's defeat; strapped to the grille of the garbage truck. Category:Villains Category:Foiled Characters Category:Males Category:Masters Of Evil Category:Bears Category:Toy Story 3 characters Category:Up characters Category:Most Evil Category:Pixar characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Characters who almost died Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Tragic characters